This invention relates generally to medical suctioning or aspiration devices and methods, and more particularly to an improved device and method characterized by increased overall utility, as well as ease and effectiveness of use and operation.
There is need for improvements in devices of the type referred to above. Also, there is need for devices and methods embodying the novel and unusual features of construction, modes of operation and results found in the device and methods of use embodied in the present invention. This invention improves upon the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,958,050 and 4,729,765.